the sisters
by got a problum with it
Summary: two girls enter the special zone one a vampire one human. what happens when they "accidentaly" piss off zelman and does jiro find love? read and review!...i know i suck at summeries just read:)


The sister's entrance to the special zone

"Hey Paige are we there yet?" the brunette asked bored. Looking at her sister, the blonde states annoyed "ask again I dare you…no not yet now let me drive" turning back to the road and tuning out the girl next to her

"We're here happy?" she asked pulling up to the long bridge leading to the special zone. "No because I'm still cold" she hears next to her.

With a sigh she turns to her sister and smacks the back of her head "ow! What the heck was that for?" "Being annoying" she says simply.

Turning to see a woman walking down the bridge towards them followed shortly by a weird looking man clad in a red and black witch's outfit and a small blonde boy.

"Hmn that man looks funny, what's with that stupid hat? "Asks her sister quietly next to her. "Hmn I don't know but I do like that katana" she says with a smirk earning a chuckle from the girl next to her.

"should we pull up or sit here or get out or what?" she mumbles to herself "I say we stay here and make them come to us" says the brunette "you're so lazy Seryna honestly" she says with a giggle. "And that's a bad thing?" the girls asks increduasly "yes-yes it is now hush here they come" she says as the trio walks up to their car

Putting the window down they look out at the others "hi you must be the compromiser sent for us" Paige says

"hey dude what's with the hat?" Seryna asks leaning over her sister to see them better…smack…

"Ow! You're so mean to me!" "I could be meaner, now apologize" she says looking at Seryna waiting "no I don't feel I did anything wrong it's an honest question" Seryna says jumping from the car barely missing the blow sent towards her seat

"ha ha missed me" she says sticking out her tongue. Slowly Paige climbs out of her seat stands and starts' walking to were Seryna was.

Seeing this Seryna screeches and runs off to the border "you wouldn't" Paige calls angrily "oh I would try hitting me from inside here sissy" she says stepping inside the border

"ugh ill deal with you later…hi I'm Paige and that's my stupid sister Seryna I apologize now for her behavior right now she can be a little…difficult"

They look over to were the blonde boy and the brunette were playing jumping in and outside of the border shouting and laughing like idiots

"That's ok as you can see my brother there, Kotaro, is the same…difficult. Hi it's nice to meet you Paige this is Mimiko and I'm Jiro." Said the funny looking one with a bow

"Yeah so he's human too huh?" "yeah and I presume your sister is as well" yeah but she goes where I go so hence she is here." She says walking along with the others

"Paige are you forgetting something…important?" Seryna asks as they walk up to the border

"No I don't think so" "cough cough the car cough cough" she says giggling under her breath.

"Oh shit…" she says turning back running to the car and jumping in pulling up to the border as all the others start laughing at her. "Now who's stupid" Seryna mumbles.

"Shut up!" Paige says in a shy little voice as Mimiko welcomes her to the special zone so she could drive through. Stopping at the end of the bridge waiting for everyone else to walk up.

"Seryna as punishment for your lazy stupidity you're to walk home good day!" she shouts driving off. "Shoot…damn you bitch…" she says turning to the others

"well thanks for the help it was nice meeting you all." "Umm do you know where to go?" Jiro asks walking up to her

"umm yeah I do thanks…is there anything you'd like me to tell Paige when I see her?" "No that's alright, have a nice day ma'am" Mimiko says bowing dismissing her as Seryna turns and walks off.

'Gee now where is the apartment' Seryna thinks as she wonders around the streets as the sun went down bringing night upon her.

'Damn its dark' she thinks removing her sunglasses. 'Where am I…?' "Hello?" she calls looking around her "hmn I could have sworn I heard something…'

"hi there cutie" says a man walking out of an alleyway…'shit Paige you bitch'

"Hey do you know where we are?" she asks ignoring the fangs popping out from the man's smirk "hmn I don't really care why are you lost?"

"well as a matter of fact yes I'm new here so I don't really know where I live" she says as the man walks up to face her "is there anyone who you could call to pick you up?" he asks pretending to be interested " nope I don't got a cell phone and so yeah" she says taking a step back to find another man standing there "oh hello I didn't hear you come up hi" she says turning as they start walking closer.

Cornering her into the alleyway he had come from " heh heh if you can't help me then if you don't mind…" she says trying to pass them as one grabs her and pulls her arms behind her

" hey let me go you dumb ass vampires don't you know you need permission for it to be legal!" she shouts twisting and trying to break free of the man's grip failing.

"Hey you two leave her alone!" they hear called behind them turning to see a blonde standing at the entrance of the alley wearing a baggy blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and a gray jacket unzipped with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Jeff looks like we won't have to share anymore." The one holding Seryna says

"listen I'm not in the mood just hand her over and maybe I'll spare your lives" "Paige! Thank goodness you're here I was getting bored." Seryna says calling over to her sister as she enters further into the alleyway

"you idiot…I won't tell you again let her go!" she calls to them now standing right in front of them.

"why don't you make us baby?" the first man says laughing but is cut off by his friend giving a bloody yell as he turns and sees the girl called Paige punching his friend in the face as he released the first girl.

Enraged he runs up to attack the blonde seeing the brunette out of the corner of his eye standing in a corner eating popcorn that she pulled out of nowhere.

As he swings Paige easily doges catching something in the air that was thrown to her by the brunette turning to see a three foot long metal pole.

"Shit they're not worth it! Mike lets book it" he yells turning to see that it was too late as Paige was pulling the metal pole out of his friend's side dropping him to the ground with the other girl charring.

"oh that's it you bitch your mine!" he yells going at her feeling a sharp pain in his chest as a loud boom rang through the air looking down to see a bullet wound bleeding out dropping to his knees.

"Shit you damn bit-…he says trailing off as he falls unconscious to the floor.

"hey I had him!" Paige calls turning to her sister as Seryna puts a silver gun away back into a case hidden by a knitted long coat that she wore as Paige tosses the metal pole back to her as she catches it taking it apart into three separate parts and putting it into her bag pack

"yeah well I was getting b-…" "Bored yeah I know" Paige says laughing as she is joined by Seryna. "Well let's get you home" Paige says as they turn to walk back to their new apartment.


End file.
